My World A story about my OCs
by VocaloidFOREVER
Summary: KaiKai is just an 11 yr old who has no friends. Pt 1: After 2 years she has created robot friends! But these guys are going to turn her whole world around! Pt 2: Kai found out her father is trying to kill her...
1. KaiKai's First

**Me: I everybody! This is my first story with my OC in them!**

**Mezumi: Yay!**

**Xavier: Sweet…**

**Marco: What kind of name is "Zavier?"**

**Zukki: Don't make fun of big brother you emo, Goth boy!**

**Marco: Shut up red girl!**

**Zukki: SHUT UP PURPLE BOY!**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU TWO!**

**Zukki and Marco: Ack!**

**Mezumi: VocaloidFOREVER doesn't own Vocaloid! Only us!**

**(Info: The robots were born black and white until they ate food)**

**Chapter 1: Kai's First**

**KaiKai's POV:**

I was on my lab, working on a new project… Robots… that's right, Robots! I've been working on them for about two years…

"Mezloid MEZ64 (Mezumi) has started…" one of my robots said and opened her eyes.

"Xavloid XAV37 (Xavier) has started…" another one said and did the same as the first

"Zukloid ZUK73 (Zukki) has started…"

"Marloid MAR12 (Marco) has started…"

"MEZ64, XAV37, ZUK73, and MAR12, stand…" I commanded.

They stood up and looked around puzzled, "Where are we?" MEZ64 asked.

"You guys are in my lab! I've been working on you guys for two years, apparently… worth it!" I said.

"Aren't you a bit… I don't know young? I mean you look like eleven or something…" MAR12 said.

"Yes, I am… but I'm 11 ½! You're eleven too MAR12!" I said.

"MAR12...? Why is he called that?" ZUK73 asked.

"Well… I don't know… what do you want your names to be?" I asked.

"Names…?" MEZ64 asked and looked at the others, "We don't know… you made us… can you name us?"

"Um… I guess so… How does… Mezumi, Xavier, Zukki, and Marco sound?" I said while pointing at each one naming them.

"M-Mezumi?" MEZ64 asked.

"Xavier…" XAV37 said.

"Zukki! I like that!" ZUK73 cheered.

"What kind of name is MARCO?" MAR12 said.

"Hey! I think it's a cute name for a boy like you Marco!" I said.

"You need to be happier…" Zukki said.

"…Hey guys! Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Hungry? Aren't we like… robots? I mean… we don't eat… right?" Xavier said.

"Well I put a program in you so you can eat if you want! But you don't have to…" I said and lead them in the kitchen while placing food on the table.

"What's this green thing?" Xavier asked and picked it up.

"A lime… Oh yeah! I forgot to add food products in your mind…" I said and chuckled.

"Why are we black and white?" Mezumi asked.

"Well… you see I need to find out what your character idems are so I made you black and white until you find a food you like you'll look like that color… mostly…" I said.

"I call the pink and blue fluffy thing!" Mezumi said and grabbed it.

"What's that box that's red?" Zukki said and grabbed the red box of chocolates.

"Huh… what's that purple round things…?" Marco said and picked up the grapes.

They took a bite then a flash of different lights almost blinded me good thing I had my goggles… to put over my eyes. When the light vanished I saw that they had gained color. Mezumi was pink and blue, Xavier was green, Marco purple, and Zukki was red! (Not the skin just saying…)

"Wow! Look! I'm all red! Pretty!" Zukki squealed.

"ACK! I look like a purple FREAK!" Marco said.

"Wow! Pink and blue! They look so cute!" Mezumi said.

"Green… sweet…" Xavier said.

"I see… I guess you guys like this food?" I said and examined them.

"I guess…" Marco said.

"Yay! Well anyways, I'm just going to say that you guys will grow up and go through puberty like a regular human… okay?" I said, "Also, I'm KaiKai… call me Kai if you want."

"I'll just call you Dork… okay?" Marco said.

"You don't like your name, you don't like your color, and you don't like Kai?" Zukki almost yelled.

"Yep that's right… I mean LOOK at her…" he said and looked at me from head to toe, "She's a lab nerd!"

"I'm sorry… excuse me?" I said and took off my goggles and lab coat, "Well… I created you… and I can UN-create you…" I said then snarled, "So SHUT it and be nice…"

"You don't scare me…" he growled.

"Oh yeah… I'm an inch taller then you… and… I can SHUT you down whenever I want… so with just a move of my hand… you'll go… bye... BYE…" I said and pinched his nose for a second and let go.

"Grr… you make a good argument…" he said.

"Well then! Since we got that settled! Let me show you guys to your room! Just look at the doors they have your original name on it!" I said.

"Um… Master?" Zukki asked,

"Yes? ZUK- I mean Zukki?" I said.

"Why did you create us?" she asked.

"Why'd you ask?" I said.

"I mean… you live with you and your parent's right? Why do you need us?" she said.

"… I'll tell you guys when you are ready… okay?" I said.

"Okay… Master…" Zukki sighed.

"Don't call me master!" I said and ruffled her hair, "Its Kai, okay Zukki?" I said then smiled.

"Okay Kai-chan!" she said and skipped out of the kitchen and in the living room.

"Woof!" My dog ran in the room and looked at my robots then growled.

"No! Bad, Kanta! No growling at my robots!" I said.

"Kanta?" Marco said and took a step near Kanta then crouched down, "Ah- aah- achoo!" he sneezed.

"I think you might be allergic to Kanta!" I said then picked up my puppy. (The dog is a boy that is golden retriever.)

"No way! I'm a robot!" he said.

"A robot with feelings and is made like a human…" I said and placed Kanta in the living room.

"Uwah! That looks so cute!" Zukki said and picked up the dog.

"Woof!" Kanta barked at licked her face.

"Why'd you name her Kanta?" Mezumi asked.

"It means 'Song' in Tagalog…" I said.

"So you're Filipino?" Xavier said.

"Yes…" I said.

"Then why are we Japanese? " Marco asked.

"Because… I accidently added Japanese to you… I meant to put in Tagalog but my hand slipped in the process!" I said then laughed, "But you can speak three languages now!"

"Cool!" Mezumi and Xavier said.

"Ugh! Three languages are TOO hard!" Marco complained and fell on the floor.

"Come on! It's not that bad EMO boy!" Zukki said as she hugged my dog.

"Yeah… but Marco… can I talk to you for a minute…" I said and lifted him from the ground.

"Whoa! Are you like part wonder woman?" Xavier said amazed at my strength.

"No, part robot like you… part of my body was burned in a fire… so I had to go to the hospital for new parts… my family is rich so they made me part robot… cyborg…" I said.

"Wow…" Mezumi said.

"Now come Marco!" I said and dragged him in my lab.

When we came in I sat on my desk, "What is it Dork?" he said and crossed his arms.

"I forgot to give you a… heart…" I said.

"So what's the big deal?" he said.

"Without a heart… you won't have any feelings really… but… do you feel any emotions…?" I said and walked up to him.

"I don't know… do I?" he said.

"We'll figure it out later… maybe you can develop a heart in the process…? Anyways, I'm sorry; all I can give for a heart was a bunch of robot parts… I put something special in the other hearts of others… but I couldn't wait to make you guys alive!" I said.

"Why? What did you put in them?" he asked.

"Just… my emotions… it's hard to explain… don't ask…" I said, "All I know is, you might develop a heart… that's it…"

"What if the other guys hear us?" he said.

"This room is sound proof they can hear us, I built it myself!" I said, "Now, let's go."

When we entered the kitchen Mezumi was wrestling with Xavier for some reason and Zukki was eyeing them.

"Mezumi! I-I didn't mean it!" Xavier yelled.

"I hope you didn't! You TOUCHED my CHEST!" Mezumi yelled.

"I TRIPPED! I told you!" he whimpered.

"Mezumi don't hurt him! He has sensitive emotions! He can erupt! I accidently put too much shy and clumsy when I was making him!" I said and pulled her off of him.

"What?" they asked.

"Oh yeah they don't know…" Marco said.

"Well, I put my emotions in you… I think I put too much tomboy in you Mezumi… and too much shy and clumsy in you Xavier, and Zukki you have too much happy and joy…" I said.

"What about Marco?" Zukki asked.

"Well, he doesn't have a heart so I didn't put any emotions in him… you guys have hearts that have my emotions in them," I said.

"How did you do it?" Xavier asked.

"Hello? Cyborg? Plug in my back? Forgot?" I said and sat on the couch arm.

"Oh yeah…" Mezumi said.

"Anyways, I want to show you guys around town, Xavier and Mezumi you're going to the high school three blocks down, Zukki, Marco, and I are going to the elementary and middle school next to your high school okay?" I said.

"What class will I be in?" they all asked.

"Well, Xavier and Mezumi will go to my old teaches class in high school… her name is (It means teacher in Tagalog lol!)" I said then Xavier and Mezumi looked at me puzzled.

"YOU went to high school?" they asked.

"Yeah… my IQ is 479… graduated collage already… why does that sur- oh… right…" I said and scratched the back of my head laughing, "Well anyways, school starts in 1 hour! Go to your rooms and get dressed in something nice for school! Okay?" I said and skipped in my room.

I looked at my closet and wore my usual, black tie around my neck, white tank top, jean shorts, long white socks, and convers shoes.

When I came out of my room, I saw that they all were dressed in the stuff I put in their closets.

"Hi guys! You can eat if you want," I said and placed their foods in front of them.

I grabbed my pandisal and ate it.

"Hey Kai?" Zukki asked.

"I'm… all alone in elementary! What do I do?" she asked.

"Don't worry! My friend has her own robot that is in elementary like you! His name is Nakatutuwa! It means 'cute,' in Tagalog! It's true he is CUTE!" I said and got in a daze staring into blank space.

Later…

"KAI! KAI! HEY DORK!" Marco yelled.

I found myself sitting in the hall with Marco kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head and looked at him," Oh… how long was I out?" I said.

"I had to CARRY you all the way to school DORK!" he said.

"O-oh… sorry," I said.

"It's okay… remember, I'm a rob-"I covered his mouth before he can go on.

"Shh! Keep it a secret!" I hissed in his ear.

"Mhm! Mhm!" he said muffled behind my hand.

"Okay… good…" I said and patted him on the back.

"Now, where do I sit?" he asked.

"It's a new year; I don't know really, let's go into the class!" I said and stood up.

We walked in the class and found that most of the students were there already in their chairs. Everyone looked at me and groaned.

"Ugh… why do we have to have HER in our class?" some girls groaned.

"She's SUCH a nerd!" a boy yelled.

"I-I heard that," I sniffed.

"You were supposed to nerd!" some people said.

I sniffed I felt tears welling up then I heard someone yell, "HEY! SHUT UP YOU DORKS!" it was Marco.

The entire room flinched the room was quiet.

"What the heck dude? Why did you defend me?" I said.

"You're my master right?" he said.

"Right, let's find our seats," I said.

Our chairs were in the front of the room. It was a good thing that Marco sat next to me, I don't need him to go around telling people he is a robot…

"Hey look! It's the cyborg girl! Haha!" some guys said in the hall as they look in the class, "Look, I am a robot! I am a robot! Beep, Beep!" the imitated then started throwing crumpled papers at me that said 'YOU SUCK CYBORG!'

I started crying… then before I knew it Marco had beat up those guys, "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY MASTER!" he yelled.

"Master? What the hell?" the boys said.

"ACK! Marco!" I ran up to him and put my hands over his mouth and dragged him to his chair, "DON'T CALL ME MASTER IN PUBLIC!" I hissed in his ear again.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I TOLD you to call me Kai!" I said.

"Yeah, but I call you Dork!" he said.

"Urg… I wonder how Mezumi, Xavier, and Zukki are doing," I said.

**Me: I hope you like it! You can ask what you want in the next chapter! Just post a comment or PM me! Review please? Please? It makes me write faster!**


	2. Humans Are Weird

**Me: Yay new Chapter!**

**Xaviver: Enjoy!**

**Marco: I won't…**

**Zukki: SHUT UP EMO BOY!**

**Mezumi: NO fighting! That's MY job!**

**PAU33: When are you going to mention me!**

**Me: Ack! PAU33? Not yet! I'm going to mention you later!**

**Marco: Who… is she?**

**PAU33: I'm VocaloidFOREVER's best friend as a VOCALOID! Duh!**

**Mezumi: You're not on her page though…**

**PAU33: WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GOOD THING YOUR FRIEND IS GOTH AND GAVE ME A SCYTHE AS A WEAPON!**

**Me: NOW look what you did! (Runs off) (Also KaiKai is the main character in this story so it's in HER POV it gets switched at some parts though)**

**KaiKai: Come back with ideas later okay?**

**Chapter 2: Humans Are Weird…**

**KaiKai's POV:**

Class was a total drag… I mean, when isn't it? Marco was so boring in class, we were partnered together to write a story, he didn't do ANYTHING!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I sighed in relief and got up from my desk and walked out the door with Marco behind me, the next class… was gym. I kept on telling Marco NOT to come in the girls locker room, after a while he finally understood and changed in the boy's locker room. Our first assignment in gym was run 5 miles… easy. We got in our position and when the teacher blew the whistle we started running. I ran fast since I was a cyborg and Marco ran right next to me.

"This isn't so bad. Hey… why are the others slowing down?" he asked.

"They're human dude, they need to breathe," I said and kept running without breaking a sweat.

"Humans are weird…" Marco said.

"Huh… that's funny, they say that robots are weird," I said.

"How many more miles left Dork?" he said.

"About one, we've been running a little fast…" I said.

"Oh, cool, this is one of the advantages of being a robot right?" he said.

When we were done we sat on the grass waiting for the others to be done.

"HEY THE CYBORG CHEATED!" everyone yelled.

"HEY! KIDS, DON'T MAKE FUN OF KAI!" the couch barked.

I started sniffing and cried, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WAS BURNED IN A FIRE!" I yelled.

"WE DON'T CARE!" A boy yelled, "You should've died in that fire!"

I saw Marco stand up and walk up to the boy, "Don't. Yell. At. My. FRIEND!" he yelled and punched the boy in the gut causing him to fall.

"You want a piece of me?" the boy said and stood up, "I am a master at karate!"

"I'm a black belt in kung fu, I can doge BULLETS, I know where a pressure point is that will kill you… I can make your body fall asleep so you can't move… you don't want to mess with me idiot…" Marco said darkly.

"HA! My boys and I doubt it! GET HIM!" he yelled.

Marco jumped up and landed on the other side of the guys that were trying to punch him. He dodged every punch swiftly. It's a good thing I installed fighting system in him…

"Marco, stop!" I said.

"BOYS STOP FIGHTING!" the couch barked.

Marco started hitting their pressure points causing them to be unable to move. Their arms moved motionlessly then they fell on the grass.

"I told you so…" Marco said and sat down next to me in the grass.

"Thanks…" I said.

"No thank you for the fighting program," he whispered in my ear.

"No problem," I said.

"Is this why you created us?" he asked.

"What?" I said, "I told you, I'll tell you when you guys are ready…"

"But I think I AM ready!" he said a little too loud.

"Ready for what?" people asked.

Crap…

"Uh… ready for moving in with me?" I said then chuckled.

"How can boys as cute as him live with an ugly girl like you?" a girl asked.

"At least she's prettier then you!" Marco said.

"But WE are more pretty then her! I mean look at us WE'RE HOT!" said another girl.

"Yeah, because your faces got burned in hell…" Marco said then snorted.

"AHA!" the girls huffed.

"And besides, at least she's smart AND pretty," Marco said and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"EHHHH?" all the girls yelled and fell to the floor.

"What the heck dude? What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm making a scene! I don't want you to be made fun of!" he whispered in my ear.

"That's only going to make it worst!" I hissed again.

"At least they know, if they make fun of you… they're dead… even if it's a girl, I don't care," he said and stood up.

I stood up too and looked at him. He nodded. After gym we changed back into our clothes, in the locker room I heard some whispering then a gasp, then "NO WAY!"

"Hm?" I looked over to them.

They flinched and acted like nothing happened. I sighed and put my stuff in my locker. Then the popular crew walked up to me (who should they be? Suggest!) and snarled.

"So… YOU are Marco's girlfriend?" they snorted.

"What?" I half yelled and slammed my locker.

"You heard me idiot, you guys are an idem yes?" said the leader.

"What the hell, I'm only 11 dude," I said and snorted.

"Shut up nerd…" she said, "Let me say one thing, BREAK UP WITH MARCO!" she yelled.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" I said and stomped my foot.

"STOP PRETENDING!" she yelled.

"URG!" I yelled and left the locker room.

When I came out I noticed that Marco was standing by the locker room, "Hey, my so called 'girlfriend,'" he said.

"WE are not DATING" I said.

"Yeah, I can hear you guys yelling in the locker room…" he sighed, "Humans are loud…"

"Got that right," I said and punched him in the shoulder.

**Mezumi's POV (YAY!)**

I was sitting next to Xavier in class talking to him. Then a bunch of guys got in Xavier's way and smiled at me.

"Hello!" they said.

"Uh, what do you want..?" I groaned.

"Well, you are HOT! Just saying, is your hair naturally that beautiful color?" a big guy said and stroked my hair.

"You're asking for it?" I slyly smiled.

"Oh yes please!" he said.

"Okay! Here it comes…" I said.

Then, I did what any other girl would do… I kicked him in the groin!

"Oof!" he yelled and lay in a weird position.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"No!" they rest of the guys said and left.

I looked at Xavier and smiled, "Wow…" he sighed, "why'd you do that?" he asked.

"I don't like to be flirted with!" I said, "Besides I already have my eyes on someone!" I said.

"_Come in Mezumi, Xavier, and Zukki, do you hear me?"_ I heard Kai say.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Xavier said.

"_Hi guys it's me Kai, I'm just here to tell you… DON'T tell anyone you're my robot! Okay?"_ she said.

"Okay?" Xavier said, "Where are you?"

"_I installed an ear piece in your ear that looks like an earring! Okay? Oh! Got to go!"_ she said and I heard a buzz.

"Earring huh?" I said and touched my ear, "Cool…"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ooh! Lunch!" Xavier and I said and dashed of the class.

When we came in the cafeteria it was HUGE! It's like one you would see in Ouran High School Host Club! We sat on the chairs and talked. Since we don't need to eat we decided to do that.

"This school is cool," Xavier said, "Even though we've only been alive for a few hours it's been cool!" he said quietly.

"Yeah! I love being Kai's older sister!" I said.

"Older sister?" Xavier said then smirked.

"Yeah! You know Xavier… I like her! She's nice! I wonder why she created us," I said quietly.

"I don't know, she said when we are ready!" he laughed.

"It's great that we have emotions right Xavier?" I said then smiled, "We can feel, these so called emotions! Love, hate, happiness, sadness, and all those others! It's amazing!"

"What emotions are you feeling now?" he asked.

"I'm feeling some," I said then smiled.

"What kind?" he said then raised an eyebrow.

"Just an emotion…" I said then chuckled, "It's a secret!"

"I'm guessing happy?" he guessed.

"Xavier if you guess right, I still won't tell you!" I said.

"Darn…" he sighed.

"Xavier, you're a nice guy! You don't flirt with me and that's what I like about you!" I smiled.

"T-thanks…" he said and blushed.

"No problem!" I said with a smile.

**KaiKai's POV:**

I was in the cafeteria talking with Marco… kind of…

"So…" I said nervously.

"So…" Maroc said.

"KAI!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh crud!" I said and hid under the table.

I heard footsteps and then the mean popular girl walked up to the table.

"Hi there… Marco!" she said and sat next to him, "I heard you and Kai are a couple? Why not get rid of her… and go out with… me?" she said and scooted closer to him.

"No thanks ugly…" I heard Marco say, "We are not dating… stupid," he said, I heard a flick.

"Ow! That's not nice to flick a girl in the head!" I heard her moan and got up from the table and left.

I got up and sighed in relief. I sat next to Marco and chuckled nervously.

"Why does she hate you?" he asked.

"…" I looked at him, "I don't know really…"

"That makes no sense…" he said, "Humans are just… weird like that right?"

"Hey, I WAS human," I said.

"You're not anymore…" he said.

"I know that… but you know I was…" I said.

"Yeah, but you know… hey, if we go in the water, do we get electrocuted?" he asked.

"No, you are practically all human, you're made with human parts, not to sound gross or anything!" I said and chuckled.

"I see… hey, when's your birthday?" He asked.

"Well since school just started (September 1) and my birthday is in February… so about five months and a day…" I said.

"Wow… anyways, let's go back to class," he said.

When I walked in class everyone groaned. Then when Marco entered everyone flinched. He smirked and we sat in our chairs. Then a bunch of girls walked up to him.

"Marco! Hi! Do you want to hang out later after school?" one girl asked while twirling her hair.

"No thanks ugly…" he said, "Besides we are only 11… I'm not ready to date…"

"11 is the new 21!" a girl said.

"Why do you hang out with her? She's a CYBORG!" a girl yelled.

"Because I'm a r-" I covered his mouth with my hands.

"H-he's my… uhh…" I took my hands off his mouth and thought of something… at least I tried…

"I'm her fiancé!" he yelled.

"EH?" we all yelled.

"F-F-F-FIANCE?" all the girls yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing idiot?" I hissed in his ear.

"Making a scene!" he whispered.

"Dude!" I said.

"For a person with a high IQ, you sure are a tomboy…" he said.

"What, I can't be a bad girl and smart at the same time idiot?" I said while raising one brow.

"Hey, I'm just doing this so girls stop flirting with me okay, Dork?" he said.

"… You have a point…"

"So… play along!"

"Uh… Yep! He's my… fiancé…" I said, "That's why he's going to live with me…"

"Kai-chan!" I heard a little girl yell and enter the room.

"Hi Zukki…" Marco moaned.

"I heard you guys are engaged! Already?" Zukki said.

"Yes we are!" I said and gave her a look saying we are pretending.

She nodded understanding, "I met that boy you told me to meet! You're right he is cute!"

"Oh really? You met… Nakatutuwa? He's so adorable! Ehh!" I went into my dazed stage again thinking of how cute he was.

Later…

I woke up and found myself in the nurse office lying on a bed with Marco right in front of my face, "You're awake! FINALLY!" he said.

"She's only been in here for two minutes," the nurse said while on the computer.

"Don't mind him, he's just impatient…" I said and got off the bed, "Anyways, thanks for bringing me here Marco," I smiled.

"I've done it before, what's so cute about… him?" Marco asked.

"Don't mention him I'll go in daze again!" I said, "That's how cute, adorable, and handsome he is!"

"Handsome? He's a year younger!" Marco said.

"No he's the same age, he just hangs out in the elementary…!" I said.

"I see…" he said, "Well, let's just… go now," he said and left.

"Wait for me!" I said and chased after him in the hall.

When I walked next to Marco he said, "Do you like Nakatutuwa?"

"Well… yeah! I REALLY do… but he is really out of my lead… I don't know if he likes me… but I really like him!" I don't know why I just told him that…

"I see," he said with his hand in his pockets.

"Wait, you're not jealous are you?" I asked.

"No! I don't have any emotions though!" he said taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Not yet though!" I said and chuckled, "Plus I was kidding! Don't be so emotional!"

"It's your fault Dork!" he said.

"Some 'Fiancé,' you are!" I said and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I might not have feelings, but that hurt!" he said.

"You'll develop some soon! Don't worry!" I said.

When we came back in the class… Nakatutuwa was in there! He was smiling and chuckling surrounded by girls! (What should he look like? I'm totally stumped! Len as an 11 year old? Kaito as a twelve year old? What?) He looked over to me and smiled. He escaped the crowed and walked up to me with his hands in his pockets. He was taller than me by an inch or so.

"How's my favorite young collage graduate?" he said and laughed, "Oh? Who's this boy?" he asked.

"Oh this is-" I was cut off by Marco.

"I'm her fiancé!" Marco said.

"Fiancé huh? Well, you sure are lucky! Kai is a great girl can I ask one thing though?" he said.

"Anything!" I said.

"A kiss…" he said.

"W-what?" I said.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I turned all red and I felt my body heat up. I nearly fainted! I fell back though but he caught me! I almost squealed with joy! I ALMOST grabbed his face and pulled him in a kiss… almost…

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried face.

"I'm fine!" I said almost in a daze, "Thanks!"

"Great!" he said and I stood up with my hands clapped together.

"Urg…" I heard Marco moan, "Can you leave now? Class is going to start…"

"Actually, I transferred in this class!" he said, "Isn't that great?"

"Fantastic!" I cheered along with the other girls.

"I hate you!" I heard Marco moan.

"He doesn't mean it! He is usually like that!" I said.

"Oh really? Well, Marco, I think we can become great friends!" Nakatutuwa said.

"Great…" Marco said sarcastically.

"Also, I get to sit next to you Kai!" he said.

"Fantastic…" Marco moaned.

"Oh shut up emo boy! He's just a friend!" I chuckled.

"That's not what you told me…" he mumbled quietly.

**After School…**

We went home I noticed that mom and dad weren't home. I went in the kitchen and found a note:

_Dear Kai,_

_If you got this letter, that means we are in England for the rest of the year. Sorry we couldn't bring you dear! But don't worry! You have those robots right? I'm so glad that you have made life! Just like how I did! That's right… your mom has created robots too! You know Aunt Awit? Yeah… she's a robot! Yet she's still human… hope you don't think of her differently though! I wish we brought you with us to England… anyways, I promise to come back! Daddy is happy too. I hope we get to meet them some day! Sorry again… this trip is for work but don't worry! We will get a raise if we do a good job! Hope you have a good time!_

_P.s: How's that Nakatutuwa of yours?_

_Love, Mommy!_

I sighed and crumpled the note. Another business trip for a year? The only time I get to see them is on my birthday, and other holidays! At least their presents are extra parts for my robots… but since they are done… I wonder what they'll give me. Oh wait another note? It was on the island and it was on a sticky note.

_P.s.s: Daddy has assigned you an arranged marriage! I'm sorry! You don't know him but he is handsome! Sorry! His picture is on the back of this note! But I think you guys met when you were little… but I don't think you remember him remember your coma? Yeah he was really upset… but you get to meet him again! He's going to stay with you while we are gone. Isn't that great?_

I looked at the back, he was CUTE! He had beautiful short brown hair and green eyes that were very bright! He was handsome… He looked around my age… oh… wait!

_**Flash!**_

"_Haha! Kai you're funny!" said a 3 year old boy who was sitting with a 3 year old girl._

"_It's great that we are best friends right, Mark?" I asked._

_We were playing on a grassy mountain that with flowers all over! We were talking and making stuff out of the flowers._

"_Let's never be separated right Kai?" Mark asked._

"_Right!" I said._

"_To prove that let's get married when we are older!" he laughed._

"_Okay!" I chuckled._

"_I was kidding Kai! But since you said yes… a promise is a promise!" he laughed._

"_Okay! Mwah!" I said and kissed him on the cheek, we laughed, and then he put ring on me that he made out of flowers._

_**FLASH!**_

I gasped at the memory. I clutched my hair and fell on the ground crying with joy… I remembered him! My Kantaloids (She calls them Kantaloids since it means singing I think in Tagalog well it relates to music…) walked in with worried expressions.

"Kai what's wrong?" Zukki asked.

"I-I'm getting married!" I said with a smile.

"What? To whom?" they all asked.

"An old friend of mine that I remembered! He's coming over! I promised him that we will get married!" I said with joy then showed them a picture, "Here's his picture!"

"Wow, he's good looking; I wouldn't mind getting married to him!" Mezumi said.

"W-What?" Xavier said to her.

"Wow! An old friend! I can't wait to meet him!" Zukki said.

"I don't care…" Marco said.

"ACK! I forgot! Marco and I are pretending that we are engaged!" I said while tugging at my hair.

_Ding Dong!_

"That must be him! I'll go get it!" I said and ran to the door.

When I opened it he was there! He was taller than me by an inch or two. He smiled at me, "KaiKai! How are you? I haven't seen you since you were in a coma!" he cheered and then hugged me almost lifting me off the ground.

"Yeah! A promise is a promise right? Dad said we are engaged!" I said.

He let go of the hug and smiled, "Well, since we are engaged- WAIT your mom and dad told me you created life! Can I see them please?" he asked with his big green eyes.

"Sure, they're in the kitchen!" I grabbed his hand and he put his bags by the door.

When I came in along with Mark he looked at all the robots from head to toe.

"You humans are weird… do you have to look at us from head to toe?" Marco asked with an angry expression.

"HOLY CRAP!" I screeched.

Everyone flinched and looked at me.

"M-MARCO LOOKS LIKE MARK!" I said, "Only Mark is taller by two inches!"

"Thanks a lot for pointing that out…" Marco said and sat on the island.

"N-no wonder why I made Marco look like Mark… this face kept on appearing in my head and Marco now looks like Mark!" I said while looking at Mark and Marco.

"That explains the MAR in Marco's name," Mezumi said and sat on the dinner table.

"Well… this is awkward… Yukki let's go!" Xavier said and dragged her out of the room.

"I'm coming too!" Mezumi said and ran out like lightning.

"So… you made Marco… look like me?" Mark said eyeing Marco like he was looking in a mirror.

"Well… this is… weird…" Marco said.

"Hey Kai, I have a question…" Mark said, "Did you install a singing program in them you mom and dad keep on sending me letters that you are creating singing robots…"

"I-I got the idea when I was listening to Vocaloid… I decided to make my own…" I said.

"Sing? NO, NO, NO! I DON'T sing!" Marco yelled.

"Well, you can! I installed a singing program! I'll show you… tonight… there's a karaoke place near here so we can go sing!" I said.

"Oh yeah! Remember when we were little and we sing duets together?" Mark said.

"Oh yeah! Let's do that again!" I said and took his hand.

"URG I HATE SINGING!" Marco moaned and left the room.

"You haven't even tried it yet idiot!" I called to him.

"You guys don't like each other do you…?" Mark said.

"No… no we don't!" I said and hugged his arm… then I notice something, "Oh uh… the girls at school aren't going to like this…"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… Nakatutuwa kissed me on the cheek, Marco and I are pretending to be engaged… and now… WE are a couple!" I said, "The girls won't like that I have cute boys liking me! Minus Marco!"

"Hm… that is a problem… but for you… I'll dye my hair purple and wear purple contacts to look like Marco!" he said.

"F-For me?"

"For you!" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"EH! EH! EH!" I heard Zukki and Mezumi yell and then fall into the kitchen.

"… Were you guys listening to our conversation?" I asked them.

"No…" they said and dashed out.

**Me: YAY! I gotta stop updating stories and get on with Vocaloid Life!**

**RIn: Yeah you should or I'll run over you with my Roda Rolla!**

**Me: It's Steam Roller…**

**Len: Roda Rolla!**

**Me: STEAM Roller…**

**Len and Rin: RODA ROLLA!**

**Me: If you want me to hurry up with Vocaoid Life donate an Idea… please? I need inspiration! .**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	3. Kai's Not So Perfect

**Me: YAWN!**

**Marco: What's wrong with you? Besides all the other things that are wrong with you…**

**Zukki: Don't make fun of Master you Bastard!**

**Everyone: GASP!**

**Me: Bad Zukki! You're only ten years old!**

**Marco: Yeah, it's okay if you're like 11 but you know…**

**KaiKai: Fu—you Marco…**

**Me: KAI! BAD GIRL!**

**Mezumi: Why are you giving a sh-?**

**Xavier: Why are you all fu- cussing?**

**Me: JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE THEY START CUSSING AGAIN!**

**Chapter 3: Kai's Not So Perfect**

**KaiKai's POV:**

I walked to my room and started to change. I looked threw my closet for clothes then I heard the door open…

"Hey… Dork do you know- oh gosh…" Marco walked in my room… when I was only in my underwear and bra? OH THE NERVE OF HIM!

"GET OUT!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him causing him to close the door leaving with a bright red face, and then I yelled, "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING IDIOT?" I grunted and picked out the clothes from my closet.

"Sorry!" I heard him say then I heard his footsteps run off.

I fixed my hair into a ponytail with some hair hanging down the sides that I curled. Then I changed into my outfit, a blue skirt with ruffles on the end, a blue tub top, black leggings and convers shoes. When I exited my room and got my jacket and entered the living room, Mark and Marco were talking.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked and walked in the room.

"Oh they- wow… you look great Kai!" Mark said.

"T-Thanks!" I said, "Are you sure about that? I mean, everyone has a flaw…"

"You don't have a single flaw, you're perfect!" he said and walked up to me and then patted my head trying not to mess up my hair.

"Thanks, you look great to!" I said.

It was true; he wore a long sleeved t-shirt that was black and skinny jeans. His shoes were black convers.

"Pht… I've seen better…" Marco said while looking away with his face all red.

I frowned at him then smiled, "Marco you're all red!" I giggled.

"Tsk!" he covered his face with his hand.

**Marco's POV:**

**A few minutes ago…**

I was in the kitchen already dressed in a purple long sleeve with a black punk belt on the waist, I wore skinny jeans, black gloves, and black tennis shoes, and I was looking for the grapes… (A/N: Marco's hair is like Rei Kagene)

"URG WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY!" I grunted, "Maybe the Dork knows…"

"I can help you!" Mark said.

I turned to face him, "No thanks dude…" I said, "But do you know where the Dork's room is?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"On the very top of house!" Mark said, "See ya later!" he said and waved his hand and walked away.

I knew that her house was four stories tall, but no biggie… when I came to her door I turned the golden nob.

"Hey… Dork do you know- oh gosh…" I saw a thin tall figure with long brownish black hair looking in a closet… Kai…

She was wear only a bra and underwear that was white… I almost had a nose bleed… I only had a few seconds to look. Then she turned to me, her face was red with rage or embarrassment…

"GET OUT!" she yelled and threw a pillow, I closed the door immediately, and my face was red, "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING IDIOT?" she yelled at me.

Yep… I should've knocked… "SORRY!" I said and ran down the stairs I fell at the last step, "Ow!"

"Forgot to tell you to knock," Mark said and walked right past me.

That a-hole… (**A/N I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T CUSSING!**) I followed him into the living room.

"So… you're Kai's fiancé?" I asked the tall boy who looked like me.

"Yeah, we made a promise to get married, then she got in a coma, I moved to England, and we never saw each other again…" he said.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I heard someone say.

I turned, I nearly had a nose bleed… my face turned red, and it was Kai.

"Oh they- wow… you look great Kai!" Mark exclaimed.

Of course he would say that… he's just trying to kiss up to her! They started talking about her not having flaws… I smirked.

"Pht… I've seen better…" I said and looked away.

**Later… at the Karaoke Place…**

**KaiKai's POV:**

We all went to a private room and sat on the red seats that were attached together to form a 'U'.

"Who goes first?" Mark asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"M-me? Why me? I mean, my voice has gotten bad the last time we sang!" I said and looked at Mark with a face that said 'HELP ME!'

"Don't worry I'll sing with you!" Mark said and grabbed two mikes and handed one to me that I took.

"What song?" I said as we got on the stage.

"Hmm… let me pick one! It's a surprise!" He said and started pressing numbers.

Then the computer said the song:

_Need You Now_

Then I started to sing…

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor…_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't find it anymore…_

I looked at my friends who were smiling

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…_

I looked at Mark who was smiling.

_For me it happens all the time…It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_Woah, woah  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now, I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now…_

When the music ended, I found myself hand and hand with Mark staring into his bright green eyes. He was smiling his great white smile and kissed my cheek. I felt my face turn all red, I heard Zukki and Mezumi clapping and going 'oooooooh.' Xavier clapped his hands and smiled. Marco… well her huffed then gave a thumb's up and almost smiled… almost.

"You were great! Just like always!" Mark said and pulled me in a hug for a second and let go.

**Later…**

We all sat on a bus on the way home. When we made it to a stop at one of the stops Zukki jumped.

"What's that big round bright thing?" Zukki said and looked out the window.

"That's a Ferris wheel!" I said.

"Can we go?" Mezumi said.

"Yeah!" everyone said besides Marco.

"Um… o-okay…" I said.

We got off the bus and entered the pier. There were rides everywhere! I barely remember this place when I was little! I looked around all the sparkly lights around the beautiful pier! Then I looked at the Ferris wheel and it was huge…

**Marco's POV:**

We got our tickets and got on the big round thing that Dork calls a Ferris wheel… Zukki, Mezumi, and Xavier went in a different gondola and Mark, Kai, and I went in another. When we got in our seats, I saw that she was gripping on the seat tightly shivering.

"You're not… scared… are you?" I asked her.

"N-no! No I'm not! EE!" she screeched and clutched onto Mark… that jerk, "O-okay I'm scared of heights!" she squealed, while putting her head on Mark's shoulder and clutching his shirt.

Then we came to a stop at the VERY top. Then I heard a boom. I looked in the sky, there were some kind of light in the sky making a whistling noise then… BOOM!

"Fireworks!" she cheered.

"Or course 'Fire works,' how can it not?" I said.

Then she looked at me as if I was an idiot, "No, not like that, fireworks are a device consisting of a combination of explosives and combustibles, set off to generate colored lights, smoke, and noise for amusement!" she said sounding like a genius… as always…

I looked at the sky; it was beautiful… hm… I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy for some reason…

"Hey… K- I mean Dork, I'm feeling warm and fuzzy, is it a bad thing?" I asked her.

"Warm and fuzzy?" she giggled and looked at Mark then back at me, "You're feeling an emotion! It's called joy or happiness!" she said sounding like it was a big deal.

"An emotion huh?" I quietly said to myself and looked over the edge of the gondola.

I saw happy couples and people pointing at the sky. I looked a t Kai and Mark, I saw them caressing each other's hands. I felt… a little… how do you call it… um… steamed it guess- no wait, not steamed- j-jealous? Maybe… but I don't get it!

Then the Ferris wheel started moving, then Kai squealed and clutched onto Mark's shirt. GRR… I tapped my figures on the seat and sighed.

When we got off Kai practically hugged the ground. Mark held her hand telling her it was all right. She sighed and hugged his arm… I felt my blood boil with rage… wait… do I even have blood? Well, never mind that…

We got back on the bus and 'MARK' and Kai were talking NON-STOP! Xavier bought Mezumi some cotton candy, and Zukki was eating chocolate. I grunted and looked out the window… the happy couples… MOCKING me… wait… why are they mocking me? I felt my face turn red then I covered it with my hands.

When the bus stopped we walked the rest of the way home. When we came in I went straight into my room on the third floor (Oops, forgot to mention that Kai is on the top floor, Mark on the third along with Zukki, second floor Mezumi and Xavier. Mark is just in a room next to Kai). Above my roof I heard Kai talking to Mark… urg… humans…

"Are you sure about this plan?" Kai said.

"Yes! I'm positive! I'll just pretend to be Marco's twin so that WE are engaged!" Mark said.

OH! The nerve of them! I burst out of my room and burst into Kai's… there I found something… unexpected… IT WAS GROSS!

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "AREN'T YOU TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING THAT KIND OF STUFF?"

There I found Mark with purple hair and Kai on her bed… with Mark… on top of… Kai…

"What's with all the yell- oh… my… gosh…" Mezumi said.

"Hmm? What's wr- oh… wow…" Xavier said with his mouth forming an 'o.'

"Mas-? Wowwie! What are you doing?" Zukki said staring at them.

Kai was flushing red and Mark was the same.

"WE TRIPPED!" they yelled.

"Then WHY are you guys still in THAT position?" I half yelled.

Kai looked at Mark, "Yeah… you should get off me…" she said with a little anger in it.

"Sorry…" he said and got off.

"WAIT! WHY DOES MARK LOOK LIKE MARCO?" everyone said.

"Woof?" the dog walked in the room.

"Um… well, I dyed his hair purple so he would look like Marco but, he's going to pretend to be another Marco… um… well… it's hard to explain though…" Kai said and sat on the bed.

"Well, Um… Marco?" Mark asked me.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"We NEED to pretend to be twins… okay? Is it okay with you?" he asked.

"I don't care really…" I grunted and slammed the door and left.

**KaiKai's POV:**

The next morning the contacts arrived for Mark to use. When we were ready to go, we got in the limo and left. In the car my 'robots' (I just didn't feel like mentioning the names… to lazy… DX) were looking around in it like they were little three year olds…

"I still can't believe that mom and dad let me stay here!" Mark said.

"Mark, when the car stops in front of the school, put on your contacts okay?" I said and crossed one leg over the other.

When we arrived in class all the girls went in an awe state.

"WOW ANOTHER MARCO? KYA!" the girls cheered.

"You guys are horrible…" Maroc said.

"Eh?" the girls said.

"You guys just like my twin because he looks like me? How sickening! We have completely different personalities!" Mark and Marco said at the same time.

"KYA! THEY LOOK SO CUTE!" the squealed.

"**OI! KAI!**" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to find my cousin at the door! She was wearing her usual punk Goth outfit. Her blond hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes glinted.

"Paulina!" I said and ran up to her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in a high school in Hawaii!"

"Oh, well I quit that and decided to go here!" she said.

"Wow… your parents made you do that?" Marco said.

"Oh? Who's this purple boy, and his twin?" she asked walking up to them.

"I'm Marco…" Mark and Marco said.

"He's Mark and he's Marco!" I said.

"I see…" she said and crossed her arms.

"So… you're her cousin?" Mark said.

"Yup… I came for her wedding," she said.

"Who cares for a stupid wedding for a STUPID girl?" Marco said.

"What. Did. You. Say. About. KAI!" she yelled.

"Oh… you're SO dead!" I said then giggled.

She stuck out her hand and her scythe appeared in her hand. When she touched it, red flames erupted from the top.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" people in class yelled.

"I'm a cyborg so I can form a scythe in my hand… YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH CYBORGS? Because MY cousin told me people in this school make fun of her because of that!" she yelled and pointed her scythe at them.

"Yeah!" I fake wept, "They make-fun of me!" I cried.

Her eyes flashed red and then the blue color from her eyes dissolved to red.

"EEEEHEHEHE!" everyone in class squealed and ran out of the room.

Her red eyes dissolved back to blue and the scythe disappeared. She smiled and turned to me.

"Soooo this is Mark?" she said and pointed at Marco, "He looks shorter… so you're going to marry him?"

"No that's Marco! That's Mark!" I said and pointed to Mark.

"Yup, I'm to one she's going to marry!" Mark said and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I see…" she sighed, "Anyways… I signed up to be an assistant here at school so I can be with you guys!" she said.

"Hey Kai!" Mezumi and Xavier said and walked in class.

"Where's every- whoa…" Xavier's jaw dropped at the sight of Paulina.

"They left…" I said, "What are you staring at- OOOH… I see…" I smirked.

I looked at Mezumi who had her hands balled in a fist.

"Who's this green guy?" my blond cousin asked and extended her hand, "Paulina Ongaku… nice to meet you!"

"I-I-I umm… ahh…" Xavier was speechless and took her hand and shook it.

"Xavier… he's Xavier…" Mezumi said and crossed her arms, "I'm Mezumi…" she snarled.

"Well, it's a pleasure!" my cousin smiled and skipped out of the room, "Well, I'm going!"

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked.

"Nah… I'm skipping; I'm going to check out the high school! See you!" she waved.

"I'm coming with you!" Xavier said and chased after her with Mezumi stomping behind him.

"Well… she seems jealous huh?" Mark said and chuckled.

"Yo!" Nakatutuwa said and entered the room with a smile on his face, "Hi Kai, Maroc…?"

"Oh… uh… this is Mark!" I said and pointed to Marco.

"I see!" Nakatutwa smiled.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

We all sat in our seats. When the teacher came in they announced that Mark was in our class. He sat behind me.

"Okay class! Let's learn about- blah, blah, blah, blah…"

**Later…**

When it was lunch, we all entered the cafeteria. I made Mark's lunch! Marco just sat their growling like usual.

"**OI! KAI AND HER BOYFRIEND!**" my cousin yelled and kicked the cafeteria door open.

"Hi Paulina…" I said and stood up from my seat.

"Hiya! I just came to see you during lunch… hey; at my house we have a pool! Do you guys want to come? I already invited Xavier and Mezumi!" she cheered.

"… I guess since they are the eldest of the house!" I said.

"Great- wait, they live with you?" she asked.

"Yeah… Xavier, Mezumi, Mark, Marco, and Zukki live with me!" I said.

"Who's Zukki?" she asked.

"**BIG SISTER KAI!**" Zukki yelled and pushed the doors open.

"That's Zukki…" I said and pointed at her.

"Oh…" the blond sighed.

"Hi big sister! Oh- who's this girl right here?" she asked.

"This is my cousin…" I said, "Paulina, Zukki! Zukki, Paulina!"

"Okay! I just came to tell you that, I'm on the ASB committee!" she said, "I'm planning the dance that's coming up in middle school in winter! See you later! You can ask Mark!" she cheered and skipped off, "ALSO THE DANCE IS IN THE MIDDLE SCHOOL!" she called out as she left.

I turned to Mark who was smiling. Mark was scowling for some reason… I looked at my cousin who was smiling. She winked and left the room gracefully like usual.

**After School…**

My cousin texted me her address so we can come over anytime. When we came home, we got our swim suits. I made sure I LOCKED my door so Marco won't see me NUDE instead of me just wearing a bra and underwear.

"Hm… which one…" I said looking threw my closet.

"I think they all look good on you!" someone said.

"ACK!" I yelled and turned toward the window, "MARK DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry…" he said and smirked he was on a tree that was by my window, "See you later!" He said and jumped off the tree.

I ran toward the window and he had landed gracefully on the ground. He waved at me. I turned back to my closet and looked at all of my swim suits. I decided to wear my rainbow two piece. I got my white towel and bag. Since I didn't know how to swim… I can just put my feet in the water… I put my hair in a high ponytail and wore my jean shorts over my swim suit bottom. When I came down to check on the rest they all were in their swim suits. Mezumi wore a pink and blue two piece, Mark wore a light purple swim trunk, Marco wore a dark purple swim trunk, Xavier wore a neon green swim trunk, and Zukki wore a red one piece.

"How do I look?" I asked.

When Marco and Mark looked at me, I could've sworn I saw them nose bleed. But they covered their noses. I giggled. My cousin picked us up in her car and drove us to her house. When we came, Mezumi, Xavier, Zukki, and Mark went in the hot tub.

"I'll come back later, I'm going to change!" my cousin said and left.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Marco said.

"No…" I said and put a towel on a reclining chair.

"What? Can't swim?" he mocked.

"I can swim!" I lied.

"Oh yeah…?" then he pushed me in!

Before I can scream I hit the water. I started bashing around struggling to get air.

"H-help!" I cried.

I heard someone call my name then everything went black.

**Later:**

I woke up in a reclining chair with everyone looking at me with worried faces… even Marco!

"What? Huh?" I said and looked around.

"Oh gosh! Thank goodness you're alright!" Mezumi said.

"Are you okay Kai?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I'm fine- OOF!" Mark hugged me.

"Great! I'm just glad you aren't dead!" He said.

"Thanks A LOT Marco!" Mezumi yelled at him, "You nearly killed Master!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he said and stepped back, "Sorry!" he said.

"It's okay… I forgive you… It's my fault that I lied about swimming…" I sighed.

"I'm back!" my cousin yelled in a black swim suit, "What's with the gathering?"

"My dear fiancée almost drowned!" Mark said and hugged me tighter. (Should Mark and Marco look like Rei or that boy from 'Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode?' I've been wondering a lot!)

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Kai?" she asked and ran up to me; "You still can't swim? Gosh!" she said and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I never got to!" I said.

"You MUST be tripping!" she said.

"… Um… I'm sitting on a chair right now…" I said.

"OOF! You still don't know expressions?" she said and face palmed.

"I'm sorry! I just take things like that literally! I don't talk like that!" I said and chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, just sit here for now…" she sighed, "Anyone want anything to eat?"

"Cotton candy!"

"Chocolate!"

"Limes!"

"Gapes…"

"Okay, I'll get all of that!" she said and ran back in the house.

"Mark… you can let go now!" I said.

"Uhh…" he let go, "Okay, sorry!"

I got off the chair and tripped on the leg of it! I started falling then I was caught by… Mark? No… wait… Marco?

"Huh? Huh? Eh?" I said as I stared into his purple eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, just fine!" I said and got up.

"You're a cults you know… you trip a lot!" he said and put his hands on his hips.

"Well… _SORRY_!" I said and put my hands on my hips too glaring at Marco.

GLAAAAAAARE….

**Me: Hope you liked it!**

**KaiKai: YOU NEARLY KILLED ME MARCO!**

**Marco: I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

**Zukki: BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!**

**Mezumi: ENOUGH WITH THE YELLING!**

**Xavier: Review!**

**Me: Yes! Please! Hurry! Before they kill each other!**


	4. ATTACK!

**Me: Holllaaaaa!**

**Zukki: Enjoy the story!**

**Marco: I won't…**

**Mezumi: You ALWAYS say that…**

**Xavier: You know you LOVE this story… you just don't like Mark that's all! Because… *nudge, nudge, wink, wink, points at Kai who walks in the room.***

**KaiKai: Hey guys… what did I miss?**

**Mark: Kai! *tackles***

**Marco: Grrrr… *scowls***

**Zukki: On with the story!**

**A/N: If you are wondering if the others have weapons they do, Zukki has knifes, Marco has brawling gloves that makes his punches strong and fast (he can do a special punch call 'Dragon Strike' where he does a powerful punch that has a purple dragon appear to power up the punch), plus he has hand guns that shoot powerful bullets, Xavier has a big light skinny sword and the handle is green, Mezumi has pink and blue throwing stars, and KaiKai has a REALLY big throwing star like ninja Yuffie. When she throws it, it comes back to her like a boomerang.**

**Chapter Whatever…: Attack!**

**Kai's POV:**

I sat in my chair in class. It's been a few days since the incident with the pool. Mark and I have been hanging out a lot. In class we were learning BORING stuff. Then someone burst in the room.

"**HEY! KAI!**" a blond girl yelled… also known as my cousin…

"Young lady!" the teacher said, "You can't just barge in this class without permission!"

"I'm your assistance! Duh!" she said and crossed her arms.

Everyone in the room flinched and looked back and forth from me and her.

"Really?" the teacher said, "Well… umm… okay?" (A/N: I'm going to make the teacher look like I don't know… maybe Akaito?)

"Yeah… so what now teach?" the blond girl said and walked around the room.

"You can arrange those papers in the back over there…" the teacher said and rubbed his eyes.

"Kay!" Paulina said and walked over to the table.

"Now… I have a special announcement!" he said.

"UG I HATE ANNOUNCEMENTS!" Marco moaned. (A/N: just letting you know, let's pretend that Mark is Marco and Marco is Mark in school. Also they switched personalities okay? I know… it's confusing!)

"Yes… yes… we all know Marco…" the teacher said.

"It's MARK!" Marco said and hit his head with his palm.

"Well… we are going to do a play okay?" the teacher said and clapped his hands together.

"I HATE PLAYS!" Marco said and banged his head on the desk.

"Ignoring that… it's a love story and we are picking out parts out of this hat!" he said and pulled out a black top hat.

"LOVE STORIES ARE THE WORST!" Marco yelled.

"Ignoring… again… okay! Here we go! Let's start with the male rolls!" he put his hand in the hat and pulled out a paper, "The main male role is… Mark!"

"Grr!" Marco moaned and banged his head repeatedly on the desk.

After a while, he was saying parts, then my part came… uh oh…

"The lead female role is… Kai!" Marco stopped banging his head immediately.

"NOOOOO!" some girls yelled.

Then my cousin shot a glare at them which made them stop moaning.

"Okay! Here are your scripts study them carefully!" he said.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

School was out and we all dashed out of the room, and out of the school.

"**OI! COUSIN KAI!**" my cousin yelled and jumped out of the second story window and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Yes?" I said.

"I know that your friends are robots…" she said and crossed her arms.

"Huh?" I said.

"I'm not that stupid Kai!" she smiled, "If I can know the difference between twins who look SO much alike, I can tell the dif. from robots…"

"Huh… you got me!" I said.

"Oh, and I have a gift for you!" she said and reached in her pocket and pulled out a tiny sharp thingy…

"What's that?" Marco said.

"It's a big throwing star!" she said.

"It doesn't look big…" Mark said.

"Oh yeah? Press it!" she said and put the small throwing star in my hand.

I pressed my figure against it then it grew into a 4 foot big throwing star!

"Holy… cow…" I said eyeing it, "Okay, what do you need?" I said and stared at her and raised one eyebrow.

"What? A cousin can't give her little cousin a gift?" she said and giggled.

"You always do this!" I sighed, "Okay… when's the next street fight?" I said and pressed the weapon again to make it small again.

"There is no street fight" she said, "Gosh! I quit that habit minutes ago!"

"STREET FIGHT?" Mark yelled.

"Um… y-yeah!" I said, "She visits sometimes and she gets well… competitive… and she makes a bet that I can beat a guy… so I well… s-street fight!"

"WHY?" Mark yelled.

"Don't worry! I was only taken to the police once! No big deal!" I said like it was no big deal.

"NO BIG DEAL!" Mark said, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"

"Chill man, she was only taken once!" Marco said.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CHILL? MY DEAR FIANCEE CAN GET HURT!" Mark said and balled his fist.

"Don't worry! I lost only once or twice…" I said.

"Once or twice can turn into tens and hundreds… you can get hurt!"

"I'm a cyborg! Don't worry! I won't get hurt!" I said and hugged Mark.

He sighed, "Okay…" He said and hugged back.

"GET A ROOM!" Marco yelled and stomped off home.

"He's go ISSUES…" my cousin said and walked off home.

When we came home I started practicing the lines for the play, then I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

The door opened reveling Marco, "Good you're in clothes…" he sighed.

"Darn right! Good thing you knocked this time…" I said.

He sighed, "Mark and I are going to practice for the play, want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be right down!" I said.

He left the room and closed the door behind him. I grabbed my script and ran down stairs. When I came down Mark and Marco were already reciting their lines.

"Hello!" I said.

"Hey! Okay let's start on page thirteen," Mark said.

**Later… (I have no idea what the lines should be for the play…)**

After we practiced I went straight over to my cousin's house. When I knocked on the door she opened it up right away.

"KAI! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm giving back the throwing star!" I said and took the small thing out of my pocket.

"No way! Keep it! You don't know when you're going to need it!" she said.

"Like when? Name I time when I should!" I said.

"Like when a guy is going to kidnap you!" she said.

"When's that going to happen?" I said.

"Like right now… duck!" she said and ducked.

I ducked too and turned around to find a big guy with a ski mask on. HE'S NOT SKIING!

"Where'd you think you're going girly?" he said and cracked his knuckles.

"I take it back…" I gulped, "Paulina?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do this!" I said.

I pressed the button on my throwing star which made it huge. She summoned her scythe and the guy pulled out to guns. My hands felt sweaty, I mean… I street fight but I never used a weapon before! We both split up and the guys started shooting at us. I deflected it with my throwing star and Paulina deflected it with her scythe. She's so cool! Then a van pulled up and a bunch of other guys like him came out! One had mini throwing stars, another had hand knifes, a long sword, and punching gloves. (A/N: This story is getting SO off topic lol I'm going to keep it like that! XD)

"Get those girls and kidnap them for ransom!" the big guy with two guns said.

"You're doing this because of my family?" I guessed.

"That's right girly!" he said and started shooting at me and I deflected them with me awesome skills (LOL! Self-centered much? XD!)

"Oh I wish the others were here!" I said to myself.

"**OI! BIG HAIRY GUY!**" someone yelled, "**LET GO OF MY FIANCÉE!"**

I turned around to see Mark and the rest ready for combat.

"Psh… boys! Go kill those stupid kids!" he said.

The big guys ran toward them… which they really shouldn't do… one guy ran to punch Marco but Marco grabbed his fist then twisted his arm. One guy tried to hit Mezumi with his throwing stars but she caught it with ease and threw it back at him causing him to be pinned to the house. One tried to stab Zukki with his knifes but she dodged every single one with ease then jumped up and kicked him in the face causing him to fall back. Xavier was also dodging the guy with a sword then he did a low kick which caused him to fall and drop his sword letting Xavier grab it and put it to the enemy's throat.

I on the other hand was fighting along with my cousin and Mark to beat the guy with the gun. I threw my throwing star at his hands causing him to let go of his guns. Then Mark ran and slid on the ground to grab the two guns. Then Paulina put her scythe to his throat.

"Mark, go call the police," I said.

"Okay!" he said and took out his phone to call 911.

"Heh… not bad…" the man smirked.

"Why are you laughing big guy?" my cousin asked.

"Because… I was sent because YOUR parents sent me!" he smirked again.

"What? No way would they do that! Not mom and dad!" I said pointing the throwing star to his chest.

"Not your mom… your father girly!" he said.

"Father?" I said and dropped my weapon.

I heard sirens and the police took the men away. I stood in the same place still in shock…

"Kai…" my cousin said, "Why would your father do this?"

"I… don't know really…" I said.

I picked up my weapon and made it small again. I looked at the rest of my friends who looked at the weapons that the men had. Marco grabbed the gloves, Zukki got the hand knifes, Xavier got the sword, and Mezumi got the small throwing stars.

"Well… let's forget that Kai!" she said.

"No!" I said, "He's coming home when summer comes! What do I do? I bet he's going to think I'm dead!"

"Maybe the man was lying…" she said.

"I can tell he wasn't lying… that look in his eyes was telling the truth…" I said and clenched my fist.

"Maybe he's a good liar!" she said.

I sighed, "What should I do while father is away?"

"Train… that's what!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Exactly! Train before he gets home… you know how in the movies if the plan didn't work he'll have to destroy you himself!" she said.

"You're not making me feel better!" I said, "Plus… THIS ISN'T A MOVIE!"

"I know! But you always have us!" she said.

"That's right…" I looked at my friends who were playing around with their new weapons, "Let's start training…"

**The Next Morning…**

At school we went in the auditorium to practice our play. My cousin was sitting in a chair watching the whole thing. After that we had lunch. We were sitting by the window and talking.

"I still can't believe it… why would he try to kill you?" Mark asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Anything weird about him has happened lately?" Marco said.

"No not really…" I sighed, "Let's forget the whole thing ever happened and let's move on!" I chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter!" Mark said.

"He's right…" Marco said.

I stared at him with one eye brow up, "You serious? You agree?" I said.

"Yeah… I might be Goth but I still can agree duuuuuh…" he said.

"Well… yeah… but-"

_Ring, ring, Ring!_

I was cut off by the bell. We walked to gym and changed in our gym clothes. Today's sport was… capture the flag.

"Okay! Pick your teams… (I'm going to use random names for the team captains) Amy and Joey!" the couch said.

"No… no… no… no… um… I pick YOU!" she said and pointed at Mark.

"Me? Well… okay…" he said and walked over to Amy's side.

"Well then… I pick his clone!" Joey said.

"Whatever…" Marco said and walked over to his side.

Later after a while everyone was getting picked like crazy… then I was last…

"Huh… fine… I pick… the 'cyborg…'" Amy said and crossed her arms.

We got on our sides and then the couched blew her whistle (let's make the couch Miku!).

"ATTACK!" everyone on my side yelled.

I sighed and started running, o the other side. People charged at me full force but I dodged every blow they threw at me. I ran to the other side and got the flag in the safe zone. I stood in there surrounded.

"No puppy guarding!" I scowled.

"Psh… we don't follow rules…" they said.

"You leave me no choice…" I said.

I jumped over the people surrounding me and ran to the other side giving us a point.

"Show off…" the people on the other side said.

**After…**

After school we went home and I got the mail. When I came in I went in the living room. Looking through the mail I saw a note that almost made my heart stop!

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled.

Everyone ran in the room staring at me, "WHAT?" they said.

"There's an audition to become a pop star tomorrow at the mall!" I said.

"Ehh? Really?" Mezumi and Zukki said.

"You should go for it!" Mark said.

"Meh…" Marco said.

"Totally! Not what Marco said though," Xavier said then chuckled.

"We should all go!" I said looking at the letter with big eyes.

"You will win Kai!" Mezumi said.

"I might and might not, but you guys are good singers too!" I said.

"Well… we shouldn't since you programed us to sing well!" Zukki said.

"I agree for once…" Marco said.

"You are SO not yourself lately…" everyone said.

"…Touché…" he said and crossed his arms.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MARCO!" we all yelled.

"URG! I'm out of here!" he said and stormed off, "YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! I HATE YOU!"

We all started laughing right when he left.

"So… are you up for it?" Mark said.

"Yeah!" I said and we all high fived.

**The next morning at the mall…**

I was dressing in my usual and there was a HUGE line. After a while of bad sing and good singing it was my turn… oh gosh… I walked up on stage and introduced myself. I saw some buys who were looking at me with almost hearts in their eyes. I smirked.

Right when I opened my mouth a bright blue light appeared…

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil…**

**Everyone: We agree you are crazy….**

**Me: Thank you! And please review! ;)!**


End file.
